kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Doc
|species=Squeak |affiliation=Squeak Squad |caption = Kirby: Squeak Squad artwork}} '''Doc' is a green-moustachioed mouse with pink glasses, and a member of the Squeak Squad. He appears in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby Mass Attack. Doc seems to be the inventive genius of the Squeak Squad. He pilots a flying saucer, and he also appears in two boss stages. In one stage he is seen piloting a mechanical version of Kracko, and in another, he controls Yadogaine: A giant, mechanical hermit crab in Jam Jungle. Doc doesn't seem to have any physical powers and only attacks with machines. Doc features in the sub-game Treasure Shot. Doc makes a minor appearance in Kirby Mass Attack. He appears in Daroach's Airship after beating Dedede Resort. Physical Appearance Doc is a small bluish-white mouse bearing major resemblance to his underlings, suggesting that he might be a highly-intelligent Squeak. He has large round ears and a large green mustache which takes up the majority of his face. He often pilots a red flying saucer, which can drop bombs. He also outfitted the saucer with a laser cannon and an ice cannon. Mecha Kracko is a large mechanical version of Kracko and is piloted by Doc himself. It is a large circular machine that emits a smog of gray clouds around its hard, mechanical exterior. It has an olive green eye and four brass spikes coming out of the corners of its body. Yadogaine is a large mechanical hermit crab monster. It has two sharp blades as arms which is seems to be its main mode of transportation. It has large red eyes and a large green shell covering the majority of its body. Mechs Flying Saucer Whenever Doc is stealing chests, he uses a flying saucer. His saucer can fire lasers, drop bombs (which can be eaten for the Bomb ability), and fire a stream of icy gas. His saucers break easily- and when the player destroys one, his ship breaks into two parts and he will lie down for a moment. The laser cannon can be eaten for the Laser ability, while the other part can be eaten for the UFO ability. (Kirby must super inhale the flying saucer.) A short moment later, Doc will pull out a phone and summon another saucer. If the player defeats Doc, his ship will explode. The ship goes in one direction, and in the other goes Doc. When he hits the ground, he will drop food. Doc is the only main member of the Squeakers that explodes into food when defeated. Doc's saucer is weak against Fire, Ice, Spark, and any other abilities that share those elements. Mecha Kracko Yadogaine Trivia *If Kirby Super Inhales Spinni or Storo while he holds treasure, he will drop the chest, allowing Kirby to pick it up. Doc, however, will not let go of the chest due to the UFO keeping it in place. Artwork KSqSq_Doc.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq Doc artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery KSqSq_Doc_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Squeak Airship.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Sprites KSqSq Doc sprite.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Category:Mid-Bosses Category:UFO Enemies Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Laser Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Thieves